


a love like ours

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [39]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: The neverending night of Tartarus was dreary, monotonous. A well worn routine that had become stifling and suffocating in a way that sharpened her edges. Made her bristle too easily, her heart an icy, clenched fist that cut all that tried to get through.Until a goddess of spring wandered into the dark, more curious than any other sprite or nymph in her company would even dream of being.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Classical Flash 2020





	a love like ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Title is taken from 'Persephone to Hades' by Nikita Gill.

* * *

Kara was sunlight. Warm, golden. She seemed just bursting with life. Didn’t seem at all the type to fit in well in the Underworld, but somehow - she made it home.

Laurel was grateful. The neverending night of Tartarus was dreary, monotonous. A well worn routine that had become stifling and suffocating in a way that sharpened her edges. Made her bristle too easily, her heart an icy, clenched fist that cut all that tried to get through.

Until a goddess of spring wandered into the dark, more curious than any other sprite or nymph in her company would even dream of being.

Sun-kissed hair and bright smile, she seemed to leave a trail of life in her wake. Her footsteps were like ripples on the water, spreading some of her grace throughout the very ground of Tartarus, until even the most stubborn and barren ground turned into giving soil. The flowers that she brought to bloom weren’t sunrise pale or afternoon bright, but the dark petals that unfurled were more lively than Laurel had seen in her realm in ages.

Like a starving, parched fool in the desert who had long forgotten how sweet water was, she became greedy instantly. Tried to keep Kara to herself. Tried to clutch that bright spark so tight and never let go, even when that brightness waned, even when that spark slowly suffocated in the dark until it was barely more than a dying ember.

Kara had let her. Kara had stayed. Kara had traded one isolated, lonely existence for another, because the difference of it had tricked her into thinking it was freedom. When her sister and cousin had come searching - come to rescue her - she’d resisted at first. 

But Laurel had seen the sun shining so bright out of Kal, and remembered how bright Kara had been at first. “You have to go,” she’d whispered, cupping Kara’s face and kissing her lips. “You have to go, or I’ll snuff you out. Take all that life and light bit by bit until I’ve devoured you entirely.”

They’d both known it couldn’t last. They’d both known, but it was fun to pretend.

And yet, Kara was full of surprises. She’d placed three, tiny, jeweled seeds of a pomegranate fruit in Laurel’s hand. “I’ll go,” she’d said. “I’ll go, but I’ll come back. Those who eat from the land of the dead - even that which they themselves have grown - are bound here, are they not?”

Laurel still recalled the smile that spread across her face when she’d realized, “My dear, I was so busy consuming you, I never saw you consuming me.”

Kara was sunlight. Warm, golden. She seemed just bursting with life. Didn’t seem at all the type to fit in well in the Underworld, but somehow - she made it home, while she was there.

* * *


End file.
